


Loving Beauty

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 03, Sentimental, a bit of angst, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Anna, dopo aver terminato gli studi al college, è tornata a vivere ad Avonlea dove ha iniziato a intraprendere la carriera d’insegnante. Gilbert, invece, si è da poco laureato in medicina e ora assiste un medico di Carmody. Ha corteggiato Anna per anni e ora, finalmente, le chiede di sposarlo. Nel turbine della felicità, Anna viene però rapita da una malinconia che la riempie di dubbi. Possibile che Gilbert Blythe voglia sposare proprio lei?Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge di Soly Dea “Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili” sul forum di Efp.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 6





	Loving Beauty

> _Un ringraziamento e una dedica speciale  
>  a [Nao Yoshikawa](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=994809), per aver letto la storia in anteprima,  
> e con la quale la scorsa settimana ho avuto una stupefacente conversazione.  
> Per quanto io non possa fare molto riguardo ciò che mi hai detto  
> spero almeno di poter essere per te un’amica._

  
  


  
Era opinione della signora Lynde che il benevolo volere di Dio molto spesso si manifestasse attraverso le situazioni più insospettabili e, talvolta, persino in quelle che col Signore Santissimo parevano averci poco a che vedere. Per esempio, il fatto che Gilbert Blythe si fosse deciso a chiedere la mano di Anna Shirley Cuthbert, dopo anni di corteggiamento serrato, più di un qualcuno lo avrebbe facilmente considerato una vera e propria manna dal cielo.  
« _Lo sa Dio quanto quei due ragazzi abbiano bisogno di un po’ di felicità_ » aveva mormorato la signora Lynde senza smettere d’impastare biscotti. Marilla era stata piuttosto precisa nel descrivere la scena da lei vissuta non più di un’ora prima. Di ritorno da Carmody, dove si era recata per un paio di commissioni, si era fermata da Rachel per ragguagliarla sulle ultime novità di Green Gables, a puro titolo informativo s’intende e perché preferiva di gran lunga informarla in prima persona del fatto che sua figlia si sposasse. Marilla non doveva aver dato troppo peso a quell’opinione, ma in effetti di rado lei dava peso a ciò che Rachel Lynde diceva, dato che per lo più si trattava di pettegolezzi. La signorina Cuthbert era una donna troppo pratica e spiccia per poter perder tempo con le chiacchiere di paese. Per quanto le volesse sinceramente bene, spesso la sua amica parlava un po’ troppo, trascorrendo anche delle ore a raccontarle di questo o quel concittadino che a suo modo di vedere aveva un comportamento riprovevole. Anche questo Marilla non si tratteneva dal sottolinearlo, ovviamente commentando il tutto con una nota di giudizio nel tono di voce che non sfuggiva neppure a Gilbert, le volte in cui faceva loro compagnia per un tè o una cena in famiglia. Quel giorno, appena ebbe varcato la soglia della cucina, Anna non mancò di riflettere su quanto questo fidanzamento avesse acceso l’interesse della signora Lynde. A quanto pareva, il matrimonio dello scapolo più ambito dell’isola del principe Edoardo, almeno secondo l’opinione di ogni madre con una o più figlie da maritare, era un evento degno d’essere celebrato. Marilla chiaramente non era della sua stessa opinione, ma nonostante i rimbrotti ai quali si era lasciata andare rientrando in casa e scrollando la testa a mo’ di disapprovazione, intanto che si dedicava a riporre farina e zucchero nella dispensa, Anna era convinta che apprezzasse tacitamente l’approvazione di una cara amica. Anche se certamente non si sarebbe mai azzardata a dirlo a gran voce.

«Fammi indovinare» aveva mormorato Anna, introducendo il discorso con un mezzo sorriso in volto, lo stesso che non s’era tolta fin dalla sera precedente ovvero da quando Gilbert le si era proposto. Da quel momento tutto le sembrava magnifico, era come se ogni oggetto fosse circondato da un’aura di luce che rendeva la realtà affascinante e magica al tempo stesso. In effetti era straordinario quanto le faccende quotidiane, spesso da lei ritenute noiose, potessero trasformarsi e diventare assolutamente meravigliose, oltre che cariche del più cavalleresco e sentimentale dei significati. Dal preparare una torta, la preferita di Matthew, sino al versare acqua calda in tazze di porcellana dopo aver preparato un elegante tè per tre persone, ai suoi occhi tutto era speciale. E Anna, il cui animo spiccatamente romantico le si era acceso con molta più foga di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in passato, si sentiva come caricata di una felicità stordente e irreale. Poteva non essere vero? Possibile che ogni cosa fosse frutto della sua fantasia? Aveva sempre avuto un’ampia immaginazione, e ne era consapevole, ma quel bacio che Gilbert le aveva dato dopo che lei gli aveva risposto di sì, non poteva proprio esserselo sognato. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto inventare con tanta precisione, e uno a uno, i mille e più brividi che le erano corsi lungo il corpo, scuotendola di un sentimento potente. Mai in tutte le sue innumerevoli favole, Anna Shirley aveva creduto che a una dichiarazione d’amore tanto onesta e appassionata seguisse un fastidioso ronzio alle orecchie. Nei racconti che scriveva c’erano baci e abbracci, poesie sognanti declamate con enfasi, ma nessun senso di stordimento. Doveva proprio esser accaduto davvero, si ritrovò a riflettere intanto che riponeva il bollitore sui fornelli.

Per amore di correttezza ci sarebbe stato da aggiungere che ogni aspetto di quella sua estate aveva assunto significati differenti rispetto al passato, come se ogni gesto fosse caricato di una maggior consapevolezza di sé. Il merito era senz’altro da addebitare alle prospettive per l’immediato futuro. Oh, certamente per una donna positiva come Anna ogni stagione aveva un qualcosa d’incantevole! Dall’estate con i suoi profumi, sino ai colori delicati della primavera e a quelli più accesi dell’autunno, oltre che all’inverno il cui manto bianco si deponeva dolcemente sui prati non più verdeggianti, rendendo l’atmosfera ancor più carica di magia. Quell’estate, però, era riuscita a diventare ben più speciale delle precedenti. Presto avrebbe iniziato a insegnare e, sebbene mancasse ancora del tempo dall’inizio delle lezioni, non stava più nella pelle. Sino ad allora si era prodigata come istitutrice a due bambini sin troppo vivaci, stabilitisi di recente ad Avonlea assieme alla loro ricca famiglia. Non abitavano molto lontano da Green Gables e in effetti non era il lavoro dei suoi sogni, ma tanto le era bastato per aiutare con le spese per la fattoria. A settembre, però, con l’inizio della scuola avrebbe potuto tenere un’intera aula. Da quando il vecchio maestro delle prime classi si era ritirato, Miss Stacy si era ritrovata con molto più lavoro da svolgere e poco tempo per farlo. Il consiglio cittadino aveva dunque deciso di assumere Anna e ora che Gilbert era tornato da Toronto e i suoi spostamenti si limitavano a fare avanti e indietro da Carmody, dove assisteva il dottor Sheridan, la vita le si sarebbe prospettata esattamente come per anni se l’era immaginata: piena di amore e felicità. In effetti quel giorno e con il manico del bollitore ancora stretto tra le dita e un’espressione sospesa in volto, Anna si soffermò per minuti interi a riflettere su quanto una fantasia che si sta per realizzare potesse arrivare a mutare la percezione d’ogni cosa, persino di un fenomeno naturale come la luce del sole. Possibile che il suo fidanzamento e il lavoro che stava per iniziare, rendessero i fasci di luce che filtravano dalle finestre, ancor più brillanti? O che il canticchiare degli uccelli sui rami degli alberi fosse ancora più stupendamente armonioso del solito? In effetti sembrava essere proprio così e al punto che spesso, durante quella mattinata, aveva provato il forte impulso di lasciare Green Gables e correre nella foresta, perdendosi a far nulla se non tessere le odi della natura e degli animali. Camminare nel bosco lasciandosi accarezzare dalle farfalle e baciare i piedi dall’acqua del torrente, intanto che, in lei, ardeva con sempre più intensità il desiderio di rivedere il suo amato Gilbert. Era composta di questo la felicità? Di tanti piccoli dettagli, impulsi e desideri che andavano a formare un qualcosa di più grande e maestoso? Anna in effetti non poteva dire di saperlo con esattezza perché ogni volta questa si manifestava con sfumature diverse rispetto al passato. Ricordava ancora la gioia sconquassante che aveva provato quando all’orfanotrofio le avevano detto che sarebbe stata adottata. O quando era stata accettata alla Queens o quando ancora Gilbert l’aveva baciata per la prima volta. Ogni momento felice aveva avuto un’accezione diversa e questa, di felicità, era senz’altro tra le più belle da provare.  
  
  
Se avesse conosciuto il filo dei suoi pensieri, Marilla l’avrebbe senz’altro rimproverata d’essere troppo romantica. Anna pertanto rifiutò con forza di farle conoscere certi suoi ragionamenti, si era appena fidanzata non era la sua occasione di essere sciocca e romantica? Per tutta la vita aveva letto di struggenti storie d’amore, ritrovandosi a riempire pagine vuote con racconti fantasiosi, immaginandosi di principi e dame rinchiuse in bui castelli che attendono l’amore perduto. Aveva sofferto assieme ad amanti sfortunati, colti da febbrili stati di malinconia e solitudine e ora che stava vivendo in prima persona un tale sentimento, non aveva forse il diritto d’essere scioccamente felice? Anna avrebbe davvero voluto lasciare le faccende alla fattoria e correre giù per i prati, sino al fiume e tuffarsi tra le sue acque senza badare a nulla. Aspettare quindi Gilbert e infine trascorrere con lui il resto del pomeriggio, godendosi unicamente la loro nuova felicità. Proprio malgrado per l’intera giornata aveva invece preferito attendere il ritorno di Marilla e festeggiare con una tazza di tè e una fetta di torta.  
«La signora Lynde ha voluto dire la propria sul fidanzamento?» chiese Anna sorridendo, intanto che i pensieri le si schiarivano. Matthew si era appena accomodato al tavolo, aveva lasciato la pipa spenta, sino ad allora tenuta stretta tra le labbra, sopra al caminetto. Naturalmente non aveva mancato di notare con quanta dolcezza la guardava, attenzioni a cui lei contraccambiava sorridendogli o di tanto in tanto accarezzandogli il volto rugoso. Non erano davvero imparentati, ma molto spesso quando si immaginava l’aspetto di suo nonno, questi aveva le fattezze di Matthew Cuthbert e lei si sentiva sempre più rassicurata dall’idea che il suo vero nonno fosse un’altrettanto brava persona.  
«Rachel si sente sempre in dovere d’esprimere la propria opinione, anche quando questa non è richiesta» aveva risposto Marilla prima di unirsi a loro «e ha anche preteso di voler organizzare una festa di paese per celebrare il fidanzamento tuo e di Gilbert. È ridicolo scomodare una cittadina intera per una cosa del genere.»  
«Rachel è sempre così tanto entusiasta…» osservò invece Matthew, serafico, lasciandosi servire di latte e zucchero da Anna, tutta affaccendata a dare di sé un’ottima impressione. Era un’azione quotidiana, in effetti piuttosto banale, ma aveva come la sensazione che da quel momento in avanti dovesse dare il meglio di sé in qualsiasi cosa facesse. Anche a zuccherare dell’acqua.  
«Una festa in paese per celebrare un fidanzamento mi pare un’esagerazione» ammise Anna che in effetti non aveva una gran voglia di mettersi in mostra.  


I tempi erano cambiati, era vero. Lei stessa era cresciuta e maturata, sebbene riuscisse (almeno secondo Gilbert) a essere comunque stupendamente se stessa. Col tempo aveva goduto del rispetto di molti dei concittadini di Avonlea, tuttavia, quel che per molta gente sarebbe sempre stata, era quell’orfanella adottata dai Cuthbert ormai molti anni prima. La bambina con quegli strani capelli rossi e un carattere stravagante che chiedeva soldi in cambio di una poesia recitata con ardore. Spesso, in loro, ancora oggi Anna notava le occhiate di disapprovazione e disgusto, nascoste non troppo abilmente da falsi sorrisi cordiali. Ormai non era più soltanto la ragazzina caotica e poco educata, ma era anche amica di Cole, sul quale ancora si vociferava tra Avonlea e Carmody. E come se l’esser vicina a un ragazzo un po’ “effeminato” che si era rifugiato a Charlottetown perché in fuga dalla famiglia, il suo esser tanto amica di Sebastian e l’essersi battuta per dare un’educazione a Delphine, l’avevano resa ancor più impopolare. Delle volte Anna aveva la sensazione che nessuno riuscisse davvero a capire sino a che punto si trovasse a disagio in compagnia di molte delle persone di Avonlea, forse neppure Gilbert nonostante s’impegnasse a farla star bene. Il tempo di certo non aveva lenito il suo sentirsi l’ultima arrivata, oltre che una stramba agli occhi di tutti. E quando tornava a pensarci, con la mente viaggiava veloce sino a domandarsi come fosse possibile che proprio Gilbert Blythe l’amasse o che più semplicemente la trovasse bella, come spesso le aveva detto. Oh, anche questo era ridicolo! No, forse non ridicolo, era impensabile. Anna era cresciuta convinta di essere brutta e che a causa del proprio aspetto fisico non avrebbe mai trovato l’amore, mentre ora si era addirittura fidanzata. In un attimo, davanti a quel tè, sentì di nuovo l’impulso irrefrenabile di correre da Gilbert e domandargli che cosa ci vedesse in lei. E stava già per fuggire quando la dura voce di Marilla, che ancora scrollava la testa poiché infastidita, la riscosse.  
«In città già ne parlano tutti, a quest’ora l’intera l’isola del principe Edoardo saprà di te e di Gilbert.»  
«Potremmo fare davvero una festa, però qui a Green Gables. Oh sarà meraviglioso!» replicò Anna, entusiasta. «Non è vero, Matthew che sarà meraviglioso?»  
«Una festa qui a Green Gables… ma che sciocchezza!» borbottò Marilla, che evidentemente era poco convinta dalla prospettiva di organizzare un evento tanto sontuoso in quella che era niente di più che una fattoria. Anna la conosceva fin troppo bene e sapeva ormai riconoscere con facilità il suo sguardo accigliato, che difficilmente veniva spazzato via da della semplice insistenza. Non l’avrebbe affatto convinta, e lo sapeva. E nel notare con quanta determinazione aveva preso a sorseggiare il proprio tè, Anna sentì le proprie speranze spegnersi e frantumarsi in un mare di tristezza.  
«Magari potremmo organizzare qualcosina» aggiunse infine Marilla, riaccendendo le speranze di Anna con la stessa velocità con cui ora batteva le palpebre, incredula.  
«Oh, e ci sarà un banchetto ricco e sontuoso?» le chiese con voce carica di aspettativa, intanto che nella propria testa di srotolavano uno stuolo di possibili scenari in cui e lei Gilbert danzavano sotto le stelle. O altri in cui passeggiavano a braccetto sorseggiando del punch.  
«Direi che una cena sarà più che sufficiente» annuì Marilla, ora più sorridente «e sarà ricca e sontuosa e inviteremo i nostri amici più cari, ma niente più di questo. Non mi va che Green Gables si riempia di sconosciuti, venuti qui soltanto per parlar male del mio tacchino e delle mie torte. Ma non vedo però perché non dovremmo festeggiare adeguatamente un evento tanto importante.» Nel sentirla parlare a quel modo, Anna Shirley si sentì esplodere dalla felicità. E non appena Marilla si era zittita, riprendendo quindi a mangiucchiare la propria fetta di torta adagiata su di un piattino, in Anna era scattato qualcosa. Era sempre stata impetuosa e appassionata e anche quel giorno, a fronte di quel che riteneva essere un qualcosa ancor più meraviglioso di una festa di paese, si era alzata di scatto e senza più badare al tè aveva preso il cappellino ed era corsa via. Vado da Gilbert, aveva detto senza dar tempo a Matthew o alla stessa Marilla di fermarla.  
«Sarà a Carmody» le aveva urlato infatti la signorina Cuthbert, con apprensione «Anna! Anna, torna indietro… non lo troverai a quest’ora.» Lei però era troppo lontana per poterla sentire. Probabilmente dentro di sé era certa di starsi agitando tanto per nulla, ma invece che fermarsi, una volta giunta in cortile aveva accelerato il passo, correndo più veloce del vento intanto che il cuore le si gonfiava di sentimento.  
  
  
  
Anna amava la natura, per meglio dire si poteva affermare che la venerasse e che fosse affascinata da ogni più piccola forma di vita. Da bambina aveva adorato passeggiare tra i boschi e gustarsi il canto degli uccelli o il frusciare delle foglie agitate dal vento, come se stesse ascoltando una sinfonia. Aveva trascorso interi pomeriggi cercando d’inseguire un tasso o di catturare uno scoiattolo, così come a studiare la laboriosa marcia delle formiche e oggi, che era cresciuta, sentiva di non essere poi tanto diversa. Amava ancora correre scalza e sentire il pizzicorino dell’erba secca che gli solleticava i piedi, amava il vento fresco e salmastro che le accarezzava la pelle. E amava fermarsi dopo una corsa sfibrante e godersi il calore di quelle estati afose. Quel giorno, dopo essere fuggita da Green Gables aveva corso a perdifiato. E agitata dalla frenesia così come dal bruciante desiderio di ritrovare il suo amato Gilbert, aveva riso a crepapelle. Una risata cristallina e ampia, che le aveva fatto venire i crampi alla pancia e mancare il fiato nei polmoni. Lei a ridere di cuore, intanto che metteva un passo avanti all’altro, scapicollandosi nella natura selvaggia di Avonlea. Quel pomeriggio procedendo svelta nella campagna che separava Green Gables dalla fattoria dei Blythe, Anna Shirley si era sentita libera come da tanto tempo non si sentiva. La vita al college, prima e ora il lavoro d’insegnante erano certamente appaganti, ma da anni ormai aveva la sensazione che un lato della sua personalità venisse costantemente frenato. Quella sua liricità, ciò che di bello aveva sempre trovato nei poemi e nei racconti d’appendice, allo stesso modo del suo animo spiccatamente romantico, per tanto tempo lo aveva serbato dentro di sé come un oscuro segreto. In quella corsa lo aveva liberato e ora che aveva fermato il passo, di modo da riprendere fiato, Anna Shirley si rese conto d’essere felice. Immensamente felice. Al punto che le venne il desiderio di decantare una poesia. Si sentiva felice come, forse, non lo era mai stata e tanto che quasi s’era dimenticata dei pensieri malinconici che ancora le premevano un nodo alla gola e che riaffiorarono tutti in una volta.  


_Come poteva Gilbert amarla?_

  
Si domandò fermando il proprio passo agitato. Smise di ridere e il bisogno di declamare dei versi scomparve all’improvviso, seppellito da una tristezza incolmabile. Come poteva esser ritenuta bella da un uomo? Lei, invero, bella non ci si era mai sentita. D’un tratto, il sorriso ampio le si spense e quel volto lentigginoso andò a incupirsi. Era sempre stata brutta, e lo sapeva. Era certa di amarlo, oh, Anna amava Gilbert Blythe con tutta se stessa e era altrettanto vero che era convinta di conoscerlo bene eppure non riusciva a spiegarsi come avessero fatto ad arrivare a tanto. Erano pensieri molto sciocchi, se ne rendeva conto, eppure non riuscì proprio a fare meno di rimuginarci, senza muovere un altro passo in avanti ma crollando là dove stava. Sotto l’ombra di un immenso faggio, a un passo da casa Blythe, Anna Shirley cadde in un’apatia che la rese, agli occhi di chi la osservava, assolutamente irriconoscibile. Sembrava che in lei ogni traccia di meraviglia fosse scomparsa e gli occhi, solitamente vivaci e curiosi, si erano immalinconiti. In lei cresceva la forte convinzione che tutto ciò che di bello le era accaduto, dalla certezza di avere una classe tutta sua alla quale insegnare, sino alla proposta di matrimonio, stesse pian piano svanendo come un sogno di cui non si ricorda più nulla al mattino. Al tempo stesso l’orribile certezza che ogni traccia di amore che aveva provato su di sé non contasse più nulla e che ci fosse soltanto dolore e solitudine, cominciava a crescere torcendogli lo stomaco. Anna era sempre stata una persona molto positiva che cercava di trovare il buono e il bello in tutto ciò che le capitava, ma era come se dopo anni accanto a due genitori amorevoli, e con tanti amici che le avevano voluto bene, fosse tornata a essere la ragazzina di un tempo che teme d’essere rifiutata. E più ci pensava, meno riusciva a capacitarsi dei pensieri terribili che faceva. Riviveva nella sua mente tutto il veleno che i maligni le avevano sputato contro, dalle compagne all’orfanatrofio sino all’allora perfida Josie Pye, era come se fosse ancora bambina e non riuscisse a trovare conforto in niente e nessuno. Possibile che questi pensieri fossero la sua condanna per aver provato un po’ di gioia? Anna, per quanto l’avesse desiderato, non seppe darsi una risposta e quando il pianto la travolse e il volto le si rigò di lacrime, chiuse gli occhi. Infine, esausta, cadde addormentata.  
  
  
Venne svegliata dolcemente quando ormai dovevano essere passate delle ore. Già era il tramonto, si rese conto considerando che la luce era cambiata, e che un fascio rossastro illuminava di meravigliosi colori la campagna di Avonlea. In lei, intanto che la voce di Gilbert le carezzava i sensi, nacque la certezza che la propria vita dal giorno del matrimonio in avanti non sarebbe stata poi tanto diversa. Subito si vergognò per un pensiero tanto indecente, salvo poi scordarsi ogni cattiva sensazione nell’attimo stesso in cui aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti il volto sorridente di Gilbert Blythe. Eccolo, quello sguardo d’amore che ogni volta era in grado di sconvolgerla. Ecco quel sentimento che stupidamente non riusciva a spiegarsi, lo stesso che la faceva sentire speciale e importante, ma che le scatenava un confuso sentimento di amarezza e malinconia. L’amore di Gilbert sarebbe stato eterno? Sarebbe stato come in una romantica storia d’amore? Anna, dentro di sé e intanto che lui dolcemente le baciava le mani, sentiva di non aver mai trovato una risposta in nessuno dei libri che aveva letto. Certo, gli amanti infelici dopo essersi ritrovati vivono insieme per il resto della loro vita. Già, ma poi? Nessun racconto le aveva suggerito cosa succede dopo il matrimonio, quell’esistenza al di là dell’epilogo veniva appena menzionata, come se fosse scontato che i lettori ne sapessero già ogni cosa. Anna, al contrario di quanto da lei ci si sarebbe aspettato, non sapeva nulla e tutto ciò che sentiva intanto che il suo amato le si rivolgeva con attenzioni delicate, era insicurezza. Quanto della sua vita accanto a Gilbert sarebbe stato effettivamente felice? E come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi?  
«I tuoi occhi sono arrossati» le disse lui, accarezzandole il viso. Anna si rifiutò di confessargli che aveva pianto come una stupida e che era crollata per la stanchezza sotto a un albero a pochi passi da casa sua, ma si rifiutò anche di dirgli il motivo della sua disperazione e tutti i dubbi che ora le rodevano lo stomaco. Rimase quindi in tacito silenzio, ostinandosi a volersi alzare da terra e andar via, farfugliando sul fatto che fosse già tardi e che fosse ormai ora di cena.  
«Non è niente, devo andare» disse, tentando malamente di svicolare dalla stretta presa di Gilbert che la lasciò andare, ma che comunque iniziò a inseguirla.  
«Tu hai pianto, Anna» disse lui a voce ben alta e di modo che lei potesse sentirlo con facilità. Soltanto allora fermò il proprio passo, Anna che comunque non era andata tanto lontana. Non si voltò in sua direzione, al contrario rimase ben ferma, testardamente impegnata a osservare il tramonto che si stagliava davanti ai suoi occhi arrossati. Anche quello era bellissimo, così come l’idea di avere un fidanzato, eppure parve non riuscire a guastarselo appieno. Se fossero stati mano nella mano a sospirare e a discutere del loro futuro, sarebbe stato tutto diverso.  
«Perché?» le domandò Gilbert, incerto e preoccupato. «Sei forse infelice? Io pensavo che volessi sposarmi anche tu.»  
«Certo che lo voglio» replicò Anna, voltandosi di scatto e fronteggiando il suo sguardo carico d’insicurezza. Non poteva davvero pensare che la sua fosse l’incertezza del proprio sentimento o che lo stesse rifiutando dopo avergli detto di sì. Possibile che… Fu allora che si rese conto che neppure Gilbert Blythe era sicuro di se stesso, oltre che perfettamente conscio di essere amato. Di questo Anna se ne sentì in colpa, non esprimeva tanto spesso i sentimenti che provava. Insolito, dato che esprimeva invece di continuo emozioni fittizie lette tra le pagine di un libro.  
«E ti amo tantissimo, Gilbert» urlò con malcelata enfasi «ero anche venuta a dirti che Marilla vuole organizzare una cena per il nostro fidanzamento, però…»  
«Però?»  
«Non faccio che chiedermi come sia possibile il tuo trovarmi bella e desiderabile. Com’è possibile che tu sia tanto innamorato di me da volermi addirittura sposare?» Attonito, Gilbert restò un istante o due in silenzio. La fissava con sguardo vacuo, quasi non riuscisse ad afferrare il senso di quanto aveva appena sentito. Lui che tanto era intelligente, in quei frangenti era come se non riuscisse ad afferrare un concetto in realtà estremamente semplice. Anna si sentì sorpresa e francamente sconvolta nel notare tanta incredulità.  
«So da sempre di essere brutta» ammise quindi a capo chino e quasi sussurrando, come se stesse rivelando a Gilbert il più oscuro dei segreti. Chissà se avrebbe mai davvero voluto sposarla ancora dopo aver sentito quelle parole. «Non ho mai davvero accettato di avere questi orribili capelli rossi. Ne faccio un vanto da quanto ho saputo di somigliare a mia madre, * questo è vero, ma non posso dire di non aver desiderato da sempre una meravigliosa chioma corvina come quella di Diana o i boccoli biondi di Ruby. Da bambina, Marilla non faceva che ripetermi che peccavo di vanità a voler essere piacente agli sguardi altrui e che avrei dovuto apprezzare un po’ di più le qualità che già possedevo, senza cercare di averne delle altre. Eppure per me è sempre stato un dramma, detesto anche le mie lentiggini, che mi rovinano il volto e mal sopporto la mia magrezza. All’orfanatrofio, le altre ragazze mi dicevano che brutta com’ero mai nessuno mi avrebbe adottata e mi ritrovai a crederci quando capii che i Cuthbert non desideravano me, ma che la mia adozione era stata un errore.»  
«Anna, ma tu…» balbettò Gilbert, aveva fatto un passo in sua direzione, ma non le si era avvicinato troppo. Lei lo prese come un brutto segno, magari voleva dire che si era reso conto che aveva ragione e stava per rompere il fidanzamento. Non credeva di essere davvero pronta a sentirselo dire e quindi, con decisione e prima che potesse aggiungere dell’altro, però, Anna lo interruppe facendosi avanti con la sua solita irruenza.  
«Prima che tu dica alcunché, mi rendo che questo potrà frenarti dal fidanzarti con me, sei ancora in tempo a tirati indietro e lo capirei anche. Nessuno vorrebbe mai sposarsi con una donna brutta come me, ma ti ringrazio, Gilbert Blythe, per avermi regalato almeno un po’ di gioia.» Anna aveva sorriso, lo aveva fatto sinceramente. Era anche molto fiera di se stessa, dato che aveva creduto fortemente in ciò che aveva detto. Lo aveva ritenuto una sorta di atto di generosità, rinunciando all’uomo che amava per potergli dare una migliore posizione. Magari sposando una bella ragazza, per di più accettata da tutti, sarebbe stato un medico migliore. Avrebbe anche desiderato tanto dargli un ultimo bacio, lei amante sfortunata che è costretta ad abbandonare l’amore della sua vita perché troppo orribile da guardarsi. Oh, quale sventura! Proclamò a se stessa, in un impeto di drammaticità. Povera giovane sventurata, avrebbe detto così la signora Lynde mentre tutte le madri di famiglia da qui a Carmody avrebbero gioito per il mancato matrimonio e se soltanto…

«Basta!»

  
Anna Shirley non poteva dire d’aver mai davvero visto Gilbert infuriato, in passato avevano avuto qualche discussione, ma si era sempre tutto risolto in un modo o nell’altro. Di certo dopo tanti anni che poteva dire di conoscerlo, e amarlo, mai aveva visto il suo volto tanto deformato dalla rabbia. Era irriconoscibile, al punto che i tratti solitamente belli si erano imbruttiti in maniera importante. Tuttavia non furono soltanto le sue espressioni a catturarle l’attenzione quanto l’oggetto di tanta ira. Perché? Cosa lo aveva fatto arrabbiare tanto? Credeva di avergli fatto un favore aprendogli gli occhi e tirandosi indietro, rinunciando cavallerescamente alla propria felicità e invece adesso Gilbert reagiva in quel modo, davvero non capiva. Ma struggersi non sarebbe servito a niente. Di certo, si rese conto notando il sole sparire dietro la linea dell’orizzonte, inghiottito dal mare, lo scenario era perfetto per un triste addio. Avrebbe ricordato per sempre di come Gilbert era stato gentile con lei, così come si era dovuto ritirare perché troppo brutta a vedersi.  
«Non permetterò mai a nessuno, nemmeno a te, di parlare male della mia Anna Shirley e della sua infinita bellezza.» Il tempo parve congelarsi allora, tanto che le cicale avevano smesso di frinire e gli uccellini di cinguettare, spaventati da quella voce tonante e carica di cieca rabbia. Anna sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi per un istante o due e poi riprendere a battere, veloce e sempre più rapido, come impazzito. Aveva capito bene? No, probabilmente quello di Gilbert era soltanto un tentativo di non ferirla, sensibile com’era su questi argomenti e col generoso cuore che si ritrovava voleva chiaramente alleggerirle l’animo.  
«Oh, di certo si può dire che io lo sia, in una certa maniera» ammise Anna, ora più pacata e quasi rassegnata nel suo lungo e triste addio all’amore. «Ma è di quella bellezza poco appariscente, elegante e sobria. Come una dama sfiorita che subisce su di sé le ingiurie del tempo che passa e che ogni volta che si specchia ricorda degli anni in cui era stata bella. Ma io che sono tanto giovane, vivo un destino ancor peggiore perché non conoscerò mai la bellezza.»  
«Anna» tuonò Gilbert, afferrandola per le braccia e strattonandola appena come a volerla svegliare da un lungo sonno. Non stringeva tanto da farle del male, ma senz’altro l’aveva colta di sorpresa. Il suo sussultare lo fece allontanare di un passo o due e quindi mordersi le labbra, domandando quindi scusa per tanta irruenza. Quasi vergognandosi e, scusandosi ancora a capo chino. Dopo un attimo, però, Gilbert iniziò a parlare e a farlo con la stessa foga di chi non riesce più a trattenersi. Di nuovo, Anna non capì che cosalo agitava tanto.  
«Non so chi ti abbia convinta di queste sciocchezze, ma la tua è tutto tranne che una bellezza ordinaria o sfiorita, o ancora poco appariscente. Tu sei bellissima e non m’interessa che non lo sia per tutti gli altri, lo sei per me. Sei la mia Anna dai capelli rossi» le disse, accarezzandole la treccia, morbidamente cadente da un lato. «E amo le tue lentiggini così come la tua figura esile. Anna, sei una donna speciale e per me lo sei sempre stata, fin dal primo giorno in cui ti conobbi. Eri così seria e compita, te ne stavi sulle tue e neanche volevi guardarmi. Mi sei piaciuta già da allora e anche dopo con quei capelli così corti. Sei bellissima e non sarai mai qualcuno di ordinario, e ti scongiuro» la pregò, ora più accorato e intanto che le si avvicinava, ma questa volta per baciarla.  
«Ti prego, non pensare più di essere brutta» le disse dopo averla travolta con un bacio appassionato «e non credere che io non ti voglia più sposare per le cattive parole di gente di cui non dovrebbe importarci nulla. Promettimi che lo farai, Anna Shirley Cuthbert e che manterrai questa promessa.» E intanto che si lasciava trascinare da Gilbert in un bacio appassionato, Anna Shirley si rese conto che era la seconda volta che gli diceva di sì in meno di un giorno. La seconda volta nell’arco di poco tempo che si sentiva così stupendamente felice. Doveva credergli, era giusto che lo facesse perché Gilbert non diceva mai delle bugie, ma era sincero e onesto. E quindi sì, era felice e in una maniera incontrollabile che le stringeva lo stomaco e le faceva ballare il cuore di mille e più fremiti. Lei era bella, si disse, incredula, ridendo nel suo bacio. Lo erano i capelli e le lentiggini, lo era nella sua stranezza. Era cresciuta nella convinzione non valere molto agli occhi degli altri e aveva seguito le sue passioni, anche quelle più insolite, perché convinta che a nessuno sarebbe mai importato davvero di lei e quindi tanto valeva fare ciò che più l’appassionava. Ma a Gilbert Blythe non soltanto interessava, ma per lui ciò che faceva aveva dello stupefacente. Lui non era soltanto convinto che fosse bella nell’animo, ma amava il colore dei suoi capelli e le sfumature di ogni sua lentiggine. No, non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato di loro in dieci o vent’anni, nemmeno era sicura se avrebbero davvero fatto quella cena tra amici per festeggiare il fidanzamento, e neanche era certa che esistesse davvero un libro che parlava di ciò che accade agli amanti dopo il giorno delle nozze. Ma per la prima volta in vita sua non gl’importava ed era convinta che non gli servisse la storia di altre persone come esempio da seguire. Erano lei e Gilbert, e le bastava così.  
  
  


  
  
**Fine**  


**Author's Note:**

> *Non so davvero se Anna somigliava a sua madre, una piccola licenza poetica.
> 
> Disclaimer: Il banner è di mia creazione, ma le immagini non mi appartengono. Le ho reperite in rete.
> 
> Note: Non credevo avrei scritto di nuovo su questa coppia, ma di recente mi è capitato di trovare la prima stagione su Rai2 e di restare di nuovo impigliata in questa serie. Ho voluto scrivere qualcosa, anche ispirata dalle prime stagioni in cui Anna fatica a ritenersi bella perché abituata a sentire su di sé soltanto insulti. Ho voluto riprendere il discorso molti anni dopo e in un momento di assoluta felicità. Mi piaceva, poi, l’idea di affrontare il tema della bellezza e in questo ringrazio la Challenge di Soly Dea: “Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili” che mi è stata per la terza volta fonte d’ispirazione. La parola che ho scelto è tratta dal giapponese: Shibumi e sta a indicare una bellezza poco appariscente. Si tratta della grande raffinatezza che si nasconde dietro a un aspetto ordinario e comune.  
> Ringrazio in modo particolare CressMorlet, a cui ho fatto leggere la storia colta dal dubbio che somigliasse a una delle sue. Non era così, ma vi invito comunque a visitare il suo profilo e a leggere le sue storie Reylo in particolare perché sono dei piccoli, grandi capolavori.  
> Grazie a tutti per aver letto sino a qui.


End file.
